One of These Days
by NooeyLove
Summary: With nothing to offer but her music, her piano, and her heart Kelsi must find a way to both stand up to Sharpay and reveal her hopeless feelings for the Drama Queen. That is, until the unexpected happens and Kelsi's life would never be the same. Kelpay.
1. Within the Auditorium

Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters used except the ghosts that are hanging around in the eaves.

The house was dark, the work lights were casting an eerie glow on the plush red seats and the curtain was drawn partially closed. Kelsi Nielson glanced around the auditorium, checking for any signs of company, and headed to the piano settled neatly on the left side of the stage. Her own shadows danced as she greeted the aged ivory keys that lay idly on the dully black instrument. The bag at her side was dropped casually onto the ever-black stage floor and the warm down jacket discarded. Kelsi stretched slightly before sitting down on the rickety piano bench and lightly brushed her fingers over the keys, before pressing down to create an ominous sounding chord. She then shut her eyes and played for an invisible crowd; they applauded and cried out for her, for her skill. A smile emerged on her face as her mind created a beautiful melody, and her fingers dutifully played. The sounds bounced around the room, filling it with a bittersweet story that was being weaved on the spot.

As she concluded the song, Kelsi opened her eyes and shivered at the deafening silence. The expansive room seemed to have absorbed the melody, as if determined to wipe away any evidence of the sound. The ghost audience appeared to have dissipated and now the red seats returned to their vacant state. Kelsi nodded, the familiar routine was both comforting and terrifying.

She didn't know exactly why, but the idea of being consumed by something larger than her was enthralling. What was most exciting was being able to contribute to the grandeur of the room on a daily basis, when it was only her and the auditorium seemed to come to life. It was exhilarating to expose the ghosts in their eaves and have nothing but a grateful ear. It was like everything in her life, terrible and intimidating…and yet beautiful and irresistible.

Kelsi sat for a moment staring blankly at the piano; she felt a familiar pang in her stomach, yearning for something she could never have. The pure joy she was feeling a moment ago vanished as her brain was flooded with thoughts of the ultimate unattainable prize: Sharpay Evans, Queen of Ice and Drama. Kelsi shook her head in disgust, she hated that she was so hopelessly infatuated. The emotional pain was more than enough, but no, she had to endure physical pain as well. And it hurt so much.

With a drawn out sigh Kelsi rose from the piano bench, gathered her things and stood center stage. She looked out at the vast empty space and took a quick bow before rushing out of the auditorium. Just like every morning, adrenaline coursed through her tiny body as she stepped into the Land of the Living.

The hallway was packed with kids trying to make it to their lockers before the bell rang. Kelsi attempted to push her way through the various cliques to make it to her own locker, but deemed it a fruitless effort and began to walk in the opposite direction.

Homeroom was completely vacant when Kelsi walked in and took a seat towards the back. She knew that no one (even Ms. Darbus) would arrive until the moment before the bell rang; taking comfort in that fact, Kelsi closed her eyes and hummed something similar to what she had played in the dark auditorium. In her head she could see the story, a love story nonetheless, play out in a rather dramatic fashion. A smile emerged on her lips as she saw the lovers come together triumphantly and her humming took the form of an enticing finale.

"What's that from?" A sharp voice demanded. Kelsi's eyes snapped open and saw the object of all her fantasies standing in front of her. Sharpay had her hands on her hips, and a foot tapping impatiently. Kelsi gazed up for a moment before speaking.

"Nothing, it's mine." Sharpay stared at her skeptically and her foot tapped harder.

"Don't lie Kelsi, now come on, what's that from?" Kelsi felt herself shrink under the hard gaze of the other girl. Every part of her body felt numb and all she could do was stare at Sharpay stupidly. The blonde glared at her, "Fine then, don't tell me. But I'm sure Ryan can get it out of you later, and he tells me _everything_!" Sharpay turned on her heel and stalked to her own seat.

_And once again I let her walk all over me. Instead of defending yourself, you sit there gaping at her. God Kelsi, grow a backbone! One of these days…one of these days I'll stand up to that girl. One day. _Kelsi slumped back in her seat and sighed.

"That was excellent Sharpay, just excellent!" The booming, dramatic voice of Ms. Darbus resounded in the auditorium; Sharpay beamed. She had just finished a monologue that was both emotional and sincere: the perfect opportunity for Sharpay to show how skilled an actress she was. The rest of the class, who were sitting in the red seats of the auditorium, half-heartedly applauded before continuing on with their own conversations.

Kelsi sat beside Ryan, who was applauding feverishly for his twin. He turned to her, "Kelsi, one of these days you'll realize that you're way too good for her." Kelsi glanced up, slightly startled at her best friend's comment. "Sure, she's my sister and I love her, but she's also shallow and conceited. You're too good for her." Kelsi patted his arm affectionately, touched by his attempt to make her feel better.

"Thanks Ryan, really, thanks. I just wish I didn't have to feel this way, I hate it so much. I hate that I can't move when she's near me. I hate that I can't form coherent thoughts when she talks to me. But what I hate most is that I will never be able to show her how I feel. That hurts, it hurts a lot." She bent her head down, and wiped away the slight tears on her face.

As she looked up, she noticed that the stage was now vacant and Sharpay was headed her way. A barely audible whimper escaped her mouth as she watched the gap between her and Sharpay grow smaller. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sharpay towered over the shaking Kelsi.

"Ryan, could you please ask your friend to move over so I can have my seat back?" Ryan blinked at his sister's request before turning to Kelsi and giving her an apologetic look. The smaller girl nodded and scampered to the empty seat beside her. Sharpay grinned in triumph and sat down with her usual air of self-importance.

Kelsi glanced down at Ryan, with a look of utter terror in her eyes. His face was full of concern as he looked back at her, fully aware of the pain his friend was feeling. He grimaced slightly before mustering a smile of encouragement. Kelsi nodded at him in thanks and smiled briefly.

Kelsi could feel the presence of Sharpay starting to suffocate her. Sharpay's arm was resting only inches from her own and Kelsi wanted more than anything to hold the perfectly manicured hand in hers. Blonde strands of hair rested gently against Sharpay's face; Kelsi felt her insides twitch when she thought of running her fingers through it. She soon found her gaze resting on the slightly red lips of the other girl and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like press her own lips against them.

Her feelings were like no other, and she wanted Sharpay to know, but she didn't know how. All she had was her music, her piano, and her heart. But how was that enough? Sharpay had _everything_; there was no way a little music would her over.

**+(NooeyLove)+ Kay, so whaddaya think? I like reviews lots, they mean updates! **


	2. My Music

**+(NooeyLove)+ So this was a super quick update, but I got inspired and just went with it.** **I wasn't so sure about it first, but it really grew on me towards the end. :D  
**

Like most days Kelsi found herself lying on Ryan's bed while she let the stress of school relieve itself. Even with her eyes closed she knew Ryan was at his desk flipping through whatever girlie magazine he had bought that day. Every so often he would mumble a cynical comment about the clothes so-and-so was wearing and that his idea of fashion was much more on the dot.

"So where's the Ice Princess today?" Kelsi asked him as casually as possibly. She opened one eye slightly to see what his expression was like; she caught the tail-end of an eye roll and a bitten lip. He glanced at her and sighed before turning back to the magazine. "Ryan, come on, it's a simple question."

"I don't know Kelsi; I don't always keep tabs on her, okay?" He closed his magazine and swiveled in his chair to face her. "Hey, do you want to come with me and Jason to Encore later?" Kelsi shrugged.

"Maybe, but I really want to work on my submission for the winter 'musicale' and I've got a lot left to do before Friday." Ryan raised his eyebrows and gave her a you-work-too-hard look; Kelsi sat up and gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine, I suppose I could go for a little while, but only if you promise me a song." She grinned at her best friend who smiled back.

"Only if you play it, darling." Encore was a local coffee shop that was frequented by the local teenage community and held open mic nightly. Ryan had something of a reputation there, it was the one place where he had total freedom over what he performed, so he always made it spectacular. Kelsi sometimes accompanied him on the old upright piano that generally remained untouched and on occasion, would play solo.

"I think I can do that." Kelsi said. Ryan looked pleased and threw his arms around her. They embraced for a moment, but it ended abruptly when Ryan's phone began to sing to him, signifying Jason was calling him. As he rushed to answer it, Kelsi started thinking about the simple, but loving relationship Ryan and Jason had.

_If only I could figure out how to have that with Sharpay. I know that if I could just get past the icy mold that has the real Sharpay inside, the Sharpay that only I see, we could have something like that. It seems fairly straightforward to me, once I find a way to melt the ice the rest is easy. But how? What's the one thing that could win her heart? There must be something._

"You ready to go, Kelsi?" She looked up and saw Ryan standing in the doorway. "Jason's driving since my car's still being serviced." Kelsi stood up, grabbing her bag and tossing on her hat-of-the-day, she joined Ryan. "Shall we?" He held out his arm, and as she took it the two headed out the door and down to the awaiting Jason.

When they arrived, Encore was swarming with Wildcats. During basketball season most kids would congregate there both before and after games. Tonight was the big game against North High and everyone was thoroughly stoked.

Kelsi followed as Ryan headed towards a vacant couch in the back with his boyfriend in tow. She knew that soon she would be alone; Jason would wander off to join his teammates for a pre-game pep-talk from their captain, Troy Bolton and Ryan would head off to practice the night's song.

Sure enough, within moments (after a brief period of making out) the two boys left the couch. Kelsi glanced down at the fresh impressions left by Ryan and Jason, she couldn't understand how two people, from such different worlds could come together in such an intimate way. How they managed to be so completely involved with their own lives and so completely crazy about each other was beyond her.

_I just want to be happy. I just want to make _her _happy. I need to know how. How?_

Kelsi let her eyes wander through Encore, stopping every so often to observe the random Wildcat talking with their friends or bringing coffee back to their table. For as long as she could remember, observing had always been one of her favorite things to do. She loved how vulnerable a person was when they didn't know they were being watched, it was the best time to really learn about someone.

It was by observation that she became sure there was more to Sharpay than what meets the eye. One night, during the fall musical of the previous year, Kelsi watched as Sharpay exhibited sincere emotion towards something. The Drama Queen had been sitting in the front row of the auditorium, watching as Ms. Darbus directed Ryan in his solo. Kelsi, sitting patiently in the pit, began to play the song delicately as Ryan's pure voice resounded throughout the auditorium. When she glanced up, Kelsi realized that Sharpay had tears in her eyes, genuine glistening tears. It was then that Kelsi knew Sharpay knew what it was like to love, that she was truly proud of her twin's work. That was Kelsi really knew she was in love. It was the beginning of a long, painful journey.

Realizing she was thirsty, Kelsi got up from the couch and headed towards the counter. When she reached it she was greeted by Zeke, who was working until the game. She ordered some tea and then, with paper cup in hand, she made her way to the stage where Ryan was having a conversation with Encore's owner, Dorian. The dreadlocked older man was leaning against the stage and nodding. When he spotted Kelsi he waved her over eagerly.

"Ah Kelsi! We were just talking about you. Ryan says you'll be accompanying him tonight?" Kelsi nodded. "Excellent, excellent! But tell me, will you be pleasuring our ears with something of your own this evening? Melody and I were just talking about how much we love when you play." Melody was his wife; the couple were big supporters of the arts, hence the name Encore.

Kelsi grinned at Dorian and shrugged, "I'm not sure, it's more of an 'in the moment' kind of thing. If something comes to me, I definitely will." Dorian patted her on the head and smiled wide.

"Well then, I think we should get started. You two are the only ones signed up for tonight, but I'm sure will get some latecomers, we always do. Alright then, I'll go and introduce you guys. Kelsi, we moved the piano, it's on the left now, under the blankets." She nodded and Dorian went on stage.

Ryan gave her a thumbs up and headed up to the wing of the stage. Kelsi went over to the piano, took the sheet music off the tie-dyed blanket that covered the piano, and sat down. Ryan signaled for her to start playing, which she did her usual spectacular fashion.

The music flowed through, purer than even her own blood. Each note felt like a physical gift from herself being handed to everyone who was listening. The soaring ups and downs, the different tonal ranges all blended together to create music. With her eyes closed, everything became pictures and colors in her mind. There was story, there was always a story. Tonight, the ease she felt in playing was amazing, and she knew should couldn't stop.

Fully aware the Ryan had stopped singing, Kelsi continued to play intensely, her thin fingers thumping gently against the yellowed keys. Any other sound in the room seemed to disappear, as if it was a fatal disease and the only antidote was her melodies. She felt the crescendo throughout her entire body and then a finale so emotional she felt tears begin to fall. This song was for the one person she could never have, it was for Sharpay.

For several seconds after she finished there was silence. The crowd seemed to be process the grandeur of what they had just heard and witnessed. Then, slowly a roaring applause reached Kelsi's ears. A sad smile formed as she opened her eyes and looked at the glowing faces of her audience. As she scanned the crowd as she so often did, her eyes fell on the one person she never thought she would see: Sharpay Evans standing at the back with tears flowing down her face. A look of complete awe was adorned her features.

Kelsi didn't know why she was there, but for the first time realized that she had been wrong. The year before it wasn't pride in her twin that had made her cry, it was music.

_My music._

_**+(NooeyLove)+ Tell what you think! I feel pretty proud of myself...Review! **_

_**Also! The Ryson pairing in this is somewhat of a shout-out to my bestest friend, RyanEvansisWicked. You should read his amazing Ryson fics! **_

_  
_


	3. Get The Girl

**+(NooeyLove)+ Yay update! Thanks for the feedback, very much appreciated. So, there's finally some Kelpay interaction in this chapter, hope you like! I apologize for it being so short, it seems for all my chapters like to be so short. I'll aim for a nice long one for upcoming chapters though, promise!  
**

Kelsi slowly stood up from her bench and took a brief bow. Her face was flushed as she made her way off the stage and back to the couch where Ryan and Jason were sitting. As she walked, various people would stare at her or pat her gently on the shoulder. The attention was very uncomfortable to her; she wasn't used to being in the spotlight.

When she reached them, the boys scooted apart from each other and let her sit between them. Jason put an arm around her, and Ryan rested his hand on her leg lovingly. Kelsi's face burned with embarrassment still as she pulled down her hat to cover her eyes. Jason and Ryan laughed softly and gave her reassuring touches.

"You were amazing sweetheart." Ryan said lightly after several minute of silence. Jason nodded in agreement and gave her a soft hug before speaking.

"He's right, Kels. You were awesome." Kelsi smiled, put her hat back where it belonged, rubbed her face, and took a deep breath. She hugged each of the boys before getting and heading back to the counter.

She was fully aware that Sharpay was standing only feet away when she arrived at the counter. One again, Zeke was behind it and he smiled warmly at her.

"Tea again?" Kelsi nodded. When the cup was set in front of her, Kelsi made a move to take out her money but Zeke held up a hand. "Dorian said that tonight, it's all on the house for you." Kelsi flashed him a smile and said thanks. She took her drink and decided that she should try to mingle.

_If I make a big deal out of it, everyone will act weird around me. That's just what they do. _She looked around the room, all except for to her left, where Sharpay was sitting at table by herself. _I wish I could go over there, but I can't. It's too soon. _She scanned the room again; Gabriella Montez was sitting with Taylor McKessie and they were laughing hysterically. Kelsi looked up at the stage and saw Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth headed up on stage to karaoke. They had big, stupid grins on their faces and all around the room people were howling and cheering.

_I guess this could be used as a bonding moment. _Kelsi gathered her nerve and went over to Taylor and Gabriella. As she approached, the other girls gave her big smiles.

"Hey Kelsi!" Gabriella said enthusiastically. Kelsi smiled and returned the greeting. Taylor pulled out an empty chair and patted it.

"Come on, have a seat." Kelsi complied and took a sip of her tea: Oolong with peach. "You were fantastic up there! Gabriella and I were talking a minute ago about how we both got the chills. Seriously, even Troy and Chad looked moved!"

"Thanks Taylor. I don't even remember thinking about what I was playing; it just came to me. I guess that I just played my emotions." She took another sip before turning to watch as Troy and Chad did a rather impressive rendition of "I Will Survive" in which the two basketball players strutted around the stage doing their best impressions of women.

The crowd was going wild as they watched the captain of the basketball team and his best friend perform. Gabriella and Taylor had tears streaming down their face at the hilarity of it all; Kelsi found herself laughing rather hard as well. With all the noise around her, Kelsi just barely heard the whisper.

"Kelsi, I need to talk to you." Her brain was processing as she turned around to see Sharpay kneeling beside Kelsi's chair. The blonde's eyes were boring into her own; Kelsi felt butterflies wildly flying around in her stomach. Kelsi somehow managed to nod and then follow Sharpay.

Her legs felt like jelly when she finally sat down at Sharpay's table that was situated a decent distance away from the others. She was grasping her cup of tea so hard that the lid popped off and landed delicately on the table. Her eyes shot up and she saw that Sharpay was trying to repress a smile; this both surprised and elated Kelsi.

The usual harshness that rested on Sharpay's face was almost entirely gone and had a rather pleasant expression adorned it instead. Her big brown eyes looked at Kelsi, not in the usual scrutinizing way that made Kelsi squirm, but in such a way that Kelsi felt almost relaxed. Sharpay stuck her tongue out slightly as she observed Kelsi.

_Oh Jesus, she's looking at me. She's never looked at me like that before. I wish she would say something so that I wasn't sitting here staring at my cup. God, my heart. I wonder if she can hear it. I bet the whole can hear how loud it is. God, why does she have to be so damn adorable? Everything would so much easier if she wasn't so perfect. But no, she's still staring at me and I'm still staring at my cup. I hope she says something to me soon; otherwise I'll go craz…_

"You know, Kelsi, you should try straightening your hair sometime." Sharpay said this in such as way that Kelsi knew that it wasn't a roundabout way of telling her how unattractive she was. Rather, it seemed almost like Sharpay actually wanted to see Kelsi with straight hair. Without realizing it, Kelsi laughed softly. Sharpay looked slightly hurt, but Kelsi nodded and Sharpay gave her a small smile. "However, that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you."

_Come on Kelsi, say something to her. Show her you _do _know how to talk. _She took a breath and managed to get out a strangled sounding, "So, what's the reason?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows in surprise; it was obvious she hadn't expected Kelsi to say anything. Sharpay bit her lip before speaking again.

"It's about your winter musicale submission." Sharpay actually looked nervous; Kelsi gave her a nod of encouragement. "Is-is that a song from it?" By "that" Kelsi assumed it was the piece she had played. Kelsi found comfort in the fact that Sharpay seemed nearly as nervous as herself and gathered her confidence.

"I'm not really sure. It just came to me," She paused, remembering something. "Just like what I was humming yesterday in homeroom." Sharpay looked up at her, startled by the touché Kelsi had just provided. "But I am missing the finale of the play."

"I think what you just played qualifies as much more than a finale." There was such softness in Sharpay's voice that Kelsi didn't know what do to with herself; this was exactly what she had always wanted and it was fantastic, but it also seemed like it could be some sick joke. Sharpay began to play with a sugar packet that was lying on the table and couldn't bring herself to look at Kelsi. "I was…kind of hoping that maybe you could teach me that song. I mean," She added quickly. "I have no doubts that your submission won't be chosen, and I was hoping that I could get familiar with the songs before the actual play. So what I wanted to ask you was," She paused again and managed to look into Kelsi's eyes. "If you could teach me? I know you probably don't have lyrics yet, but that's fine, I can wait."

"You-you want to learn my songs?" Kelsi, who had had the courage to look at Sharpay while she was talking, now became nervous again. Sharpay nodded.

"Just the one you played tonight." She took a breath. "There are two things I am _always _genuine about, and those are music and theatre. Tonight, when you were playing, I couldn't breathe. I felt like I've never felt when I listened to a song, even ones I love with all my heart. I'm not ashamed of being this honest, but I don't think people would accept it." Kelsi smiled; it was difficult for her to settle on an emotion, so she tried her best to only focus on Sharpay's words. "Anytime I see a play that really moves me, I make a point to let the actors know. I admit that I use my father's social status to weasel my way backstage, but I physically hurt if I can't say anything. Do you know what it's like to want to do something so bad, but can't? I do. And I can't stand it. Why do you think I have to get the lead in all the plays? It hurts me so much if I can't. I love the theatre with all my heart and I have to be involved in it to be happy. I have to have all eyes on me. I have to show the audience how much I love the theatre; if I'm not the lead I can't do that. I have to do these things or else I will hurt.

"That why, Kelsi, I had to talk to you tonight. I had come here originally to get Ryan to come help me with some new dance moves, but then you were playing…and it was amazing. So I had to tell you that. And how much I want to be in that song and to help deliver that song to everyone; you did amazing Kelsi, but I think with my help it could be even more incredible. And I'm not just saying that because I'm a fantastic singer, which I am, but because I want your song to have the best chance to become known by every living person." Sharpay sighed and looked at Kelsi in expectation.

Kelsi sat numb. Her brain was still processing what Sharpay had just said. _I can't believe it. All I did was play, and I melted her. The one thing I've had all along, and I never knew it. And then, bam! The one time she really hears me play, she's sitting across from me as vulnerable as can be. God, I love her. Of course I have to do this. Of course I do. _She drummed her slender fingers on the table and licked her lips.

"Okay Sharpay, I can do that. I'll help you out." Sharpay looked incredibly relieved. "However, it's one my terms." The confidence from a few moments before returned. "Be in the auditorium at seven a.m. sharp tomorrow morning, and you'll bring me tea. I like Oolong with peach." Sharpay nodded, obviously shocked Kelsi's confidence. "And that's it. I'll have lyrics ready for you tomorrow." Kelsi stood up, ready to return to Ryan and Jason's company. Sharpay nodded, but had her head down. Kelsi began to walk away, but realized that if she left things like this that she may never have a chance. "And Sharpay?" The blonde looked up. "Thanks." Sharpay smiled a true, genuine smile at the pianist. Kelsi felt the butterflies take flight once again in the pit of her stomach and she, herself grinned as she headed back to the couch.

_I'm going to be alone with Sharpay. I can't believe I invited her to my special place. _She nodded firmly. _But it's worth it. All signs say that this is how I'll get the girl._

**+(NooeyLove)+ A couple things for you. Number one, review cause I love those. Number two, the Oolong tea with peach thing is for my girlfriend (PeaceBug, read her Gabpay, cause it's AMAZING!) and basically all my inspiration for Ryan comes from my best friend (RyanEvansisWicked, read his Ryson fics, because they are fantastic.) So that's all, hopefully I can update relatively quickly, cause I'm excited for the next chapter. )**


	4. Sharpay's Song

**+(NooeyLove)+ For my amazing girlfriend.**

The morning sunrays cascaded through the curtain leaving warm portions of carpet scattered throughout Kelsi's bedroom. The voice of a male deejay mumbled indiscernible words through a scratchy overlay. Kelsi's eyes popped open the second she realize what the day was. _It's today. It's the day. _She sat up quickly, pushing the covers from her body. When she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet touched crumpled paper. _Good lord that's a lot of drafts. _

She had stayed up half the night working on lyrics for Sharpay's song. Not only was she a perfectionist under normal circumstances, the pressure of knowing that Sharpay would be the first to read them made it that much more difficult. Kelsi stood up and, stepping on many pieces of paper on the way, took the final draft off the music stand beside her keyboard. She clutched for a moment and then kissed it, a little tradition of hers. Carefully, she set it back down and headed to the bathroom to get ready for school.

She stood facing her reflection, trying to make herself out through blurry eyes. She remained this way for a moment, trying to see the fog, but deemed it impossible and picked up her glasses. Instantly the fog was gone and she could see herself clearly. _Ugh. _A thought dawned on her, and she eyed the straighter that was lying on the counter. She had bought it one day on a whim, but never had actually used it. She reached out her hand, blew off the dust, and began to straighten.

Forty-five minutes later she looked at her reflection once again. The girl staring back at her was both her, and someone completely different. _But I like it…I think. _She glanced down at her outfit, reassuring herself that it was okay to only change one thing at a time. At last, as was routine, she pulled on the hat-of-the-day, shrugged at herself with a half-satisfied expression, turned off the light, and walked out the door.

Kelsi, although old enough to drive, voluntarily walked to school because it was the most inspiring of ways. In the mornings, the dew on the grass blades would glitter in the recently raised sun; her breath could be seen in a whitish fog floating away from her mouth and the air was just crisp enough to keep her awake. She passed a chain linked fence that had spider webs strung about it, all very visible with little drops of water sitting precariously on the strings. The slight padding sound that came with her every step added to the morning sounds like a missing instrument added to symphony.

Without thinking Kelsi began to sing Sharpay's song softly to herself. She began to think back to every run-in she had ever had with Sharpay over the years and tried to find situations where certain actions could have indicated more intimate feelings than what was perceived. The one that stuck most in her mind was the time in eighth grade where Kelsi had almost been replaced as the main pianist for the girl's choir by the choir director's son who could hardly read note. Sharpay had insisted that Kelsi was much better and that she would refuse to sing at any more fundraisers if Kelsi was replaced. (Even back then Sharpay was the best of the best, and the only one could really sing.) The choir director, out of fear of losing Sharpay, obliged at Kelsi kept her spot. _I wonder if that was just to make herself look good, or if it was because she liked me. _

Kelsi pulled herself out of her enticing thoughts as she saw the school growing closer. When she arrived she headed straight for the auditorium, per usual. The large room was dark, with the exception of the work lights that were always on. A well-timed shiver ran down her spine when she saw her instrument of choice illuminated eerily. When she reached it, she pulled out the final copy of the song and placed it carefully on the piano. Her bag then fell to the ground and she sat on the piano bench. Though she longed to pull the cover off the keys, she refused to. The only song she wanted to play for the ghosts today was Sharpay's.

She closed her eyes and rested her hands on top of the piano. She stayed that way for several moments, imagining the looks that would definitely be on the audience's face after the finale ended. She grinned at the idea and felt a girlish giggle emerge from her behind her lips.

"What's so funny?" The same, sharp and demanding voice of Sharpay echoed into Kelsi's well-trained ears. Opening her eyes, Kelsi saw Sharpay making her way down the aisle towards the stage. A faint smirk appeared on her face when she saw that the blonde was carrying two cups that obviously contained some sort of delicious liquid. Sharpay reached the stage and thrust one of the cups into Kelsi's hand. "Oolong with peach, just like you said."

"Thanks." Kelsi mumbled before taking a sip. She was very aware that the other girl was surveying her while took the sip. Sharpay set her own cup on top of the piano and placed slender hand on her hip.

"You straightened your hair." She stated this matter-of-factly. Kelsi nodded, getting nervous and feeling very self-conscious. Sharpay looked her with intensity. _Remember Kels, show her you know how to talk and form coherent sentences._

"Yeah, I like it." Kelsi said with faux confidence. Sharpay laughed and shook her head.

"Of course you do. I'm _never _wrong about those kinds of things." Kelsi half-grinned and settled herself on the piano bench. She sat for a moment staring at Sharpay with interest, watching as the blonde gulped down coffee. "Well, let's get started shall we?" Kelsi nodded. "You have the lyrics I assume?" Once again Kelsi nodded, feeling stupid. _Say something you idiot, she's gonna change her mind if you don't start using your voice. Show her what you've got; these are the best damn lyrics you've ever written. Impress her. Get that girl! _Kelsi shook her head slightly before grinning and handing the music to Sharpay.

Her brown eyes scanned the page, a small twitch on the side of her face turning into a smile. Her breathing seemed to become shallow and she bit her lip in concentration. Finally, after many minutes of analyzing Sharpay looked up at Kelsi. "This is amazing, fantastic. I don't understand how you, a girl with such little social standing can come up with something this fabulous." Kelsi shrugged with a satisfied smile on her face; this was exactly how she hoping Sharpay would respond. She took the music from Sharpay and set it on the piano again, this time revealing the keys. Kelsi observed how much doing this looked like someone grinning really wide after holding back for a good amount of time.

"Alright then, you stand here," Kelsi gestured. "And I'll show you how it goes." With a deep intake of breath, Kelsi began to play followed by her own melodic, sweet voice. The words were the most honest she had ever written. _Please don't let her realize, please let the real meaning be hidden in plain sight. _She only had to go through the whole thing one time before Sharpay was ready to sing herself. Kelsi nodded and Sharpay got a little closer so that she could read the words better. The presence of the girl so close to her made Kelsi nervous, but she took another deep breath and just went with it. _Okay, so good so far. Let's hope it stays that way._

Kelsi was just beginning to get into the song when she felt a small, but strong hand maneuver its way to the shoulder farthest from itself. A mind numbing thought came to Kelsi. _She's touching me. _

**+(NooeyLove)+ So I realize that it's really short, and I promised longer chapters, but those will come. ) However, this seemed necessary for the progression of the story. Ah yes, thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated! But of course, now I need some more to know that I'm doing alright and that you want more Kelpay goodness. :)**


End file.
